The blower is an equipment which uses fan blades of a pump chamber of a motor-driven pump to rotate, thereby generating a suction airflow. In general, the blower has been widely used in a gas blowing equipment or a gas suction equipment to produce a forced convection gas flow.
Furthermore, a pump chamber of the blower is formed by a device housing. The device housing has an air inlet and an air discharge aperture. By the blower motor attached to blower (or the so-called motor) or an external power source, fan blades are driven in the pump chamber to rotate to force the outside atmosphere air move in from the air inlet or to drive the gas in an air extraction equipment to move into the pump chamber, and through the operation of the fan blades the air in the pump chamber will be pushed to the air discharge aperture and be discharged out of the pump chamber. Therefore the needed air is forced to be supplied to the required gas blower device or to external outside in order to achieve the purpose of forcing a configuration convection gas.
From the foregoing, when the fan blades of the blower are in operation, an air pressurized flow channel will be formed at the pump chamber located between the air inlet and the air discharge aperture for delivery of pressurized gas to the air discharge aperture. A pressure drop is easily formed in the pump chamber located between the rear surface of the fan blades and the narrower space adjacent to the drive shaft connected to the shaft portion (hereinafter referred to as the depressurization slot), because it located at relative deviation position from the air pressurized flow channel between the air inlet and the air discharge aperture. Thus, the accumulation of the gas entrained dust or dirt in association with the air can be easily formed in the depressurization slot, and the blower must often be washed or maintained to eliminate the dust or dirt in the depressurization slot.
The gas generally contains an atmospheric air, or a process gas used in the industrial equipment or special process. It is selected according to the place of assembly or according to its equipment application of the blower assembly equipment.
Since most of the general blowers are made of metallic materials. Because the different types of gas are transported by the blower, particularly when the gas is a gas having an acidic or alkaline or corrosive property, the accumulated dust or dirt accumulated in the depressurization slot have corrosive or toxic property to affect the service life of the blades, the drive shaft, the pump chamber walls and other components.
For example, as shown in rear stage washing process in a semiconductor process equipment (scrubber), it is necessary to form a negative pressure in the reaction chamber of the washing process equipment so as to let the process exhaust gases smoothly pass through the water washing and to be pulled to the outside of the reaction chamber. The acidic alkaline dust, dirt or water mist generated in the water washing of the process exhaust gases will be easily accumulated in the pump chamber of the blower, especially in the depressurization slot of the pump chamber, resulting in corrosion of the blades, the drive shaft, the pump chamber walls and other components, and even affect the life of the blower.